A remote network management platform may take the form of a hosted environment that provides application Platform-as-a-Service (aPaaS) services to users, particularly to operators of a managed network such as enterprises. Such services may take the form of web-based portals and/or software applications that enterprises or other entities (as well as both internal and external users thereof) may access through computational instances of the remote network management platform.